


Don't Cry Out

by cirquedusoleil



Series: Just Breathe In [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Paranoia, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedusoleil/pseuds/cirquedusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must fight for each breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Out

 

The rain falls gently against the windows, gliding down the glass and pooling at the bottom of the sill. It's the only sound in the house, save for Stiles' breathing. All of the lights are off, so the kitchen is only illuminated by the glow of Stiles' computer. His school work is spread out in front of him, math and chemistry and history and everything he needs to get done for school tomorrow and all he can focus on is the brewing panic sitting like a rock in his stomach.

 

 

He knows that his dad is fine. Realistically, his father probably won't get any calls that require him to leave the station, and even if such call were to occur, a younger deputy would take it. Stiles knows that. He does.

 

That doesn't mean that the house phone isn't sitting next to his math textbook, small and unassuming and the scariest thing Stiles has seen in a long time.

 

He tries to focus on his work, gets through maybe three chemistry problems before the phone rings. He jumps out of his skin, and drops everything he's holding. The phone is in his hands and the talk button has been pressed before he even registers that his mouth is moving.

 

"...Stilinksi Residence."

 

An automated female voice talks back to him, and his heart drops back down to his chest from where it had been beating in his throat. It's not the station. It's not the hospital. Everything is fine. Everything is fine.

 

\+ + + 

 

It's 6:30 when his phone buzzes with a text. He bites his lip to fend off a smile when he sees that it's Derek.

 

_6:30_

**To Stiles >> Hey**

 

Stiles shakes his head. Derek was a man of few words, and he sure made the ones he did use count. 

 

_6:31_

**To Derek >> Hi!**

 

Stiles presses send before he thinks about how overenthusiastic he just sounded. Stupid he thinks. Stupid stupid stupid. You're such an embarrassment, how do you even go out in public, he'll never like you, he thinks you're weird, he thinks-

 

_6:31_

**To Stiles >> What are you up to?**

 

Stiles stares down at his phone, and his cheeks burn.

 

_6:32_

**To Derek >> Nothing much. Just doing some homework. You?**

 

Stiles attempts to look like he's being productive; you know, just in case someone happens to glance through his window. His phone chimes a few seconds later, making his heart flutter. 

 

6:32

**To Stiles >> Trying not to yell at Cora. I'm not doing a very good job. **

 

Stiles is typing his response, which he's sure is going to be something embarrassing, when the house phone rings. The smile drops from his face, and his text to Derek is forgotten. He picks up the house phone, and it's a number he recognizes. He gulps, trying to remember to breathe, and presses talk. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, Stiles?" It's Parrish, and Stiles feels his stomach swoop. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I got some bad news, kid." Stiles can feel the tears forming in his eyes, and he's already slipping his shoes on.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Your dad wanted me to tell you that he'll be home late tonight. He would've called you himself, but he's in the middle of a mountain of paperwork that's due in a few hours."

 

Stiles just freezes. His entire body is tense, one shoe hanging off of his foot and his jacket half on his shoulders. His mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out.

 

“Stiles? Are you there?” Parrish asks, sounding concerned. Stiles shakes himself out of his stupor and slowly lowers himself back into his chair.

 

“Fine.” He says. “Everything’s fine. Thanks for telling me.”

 

“Alright, bye Stiles. Stay safe.”

 

Parrish hangs up and Stiles drops his head, his unwritten text to Derek forgotten. His phone buzzes, and if he just lifted his head, he’d see the words **Stiles?** in a small speech bubble on the screen of his phone.

 

But he doesn’t, and the phone screen eventually blinks off. 

 

\+ + +

 

It’s 11:32 when his dad gets home. Stiles is on the couch now, mindlessly watching TV and pretending to not notice the house phone that’s sitting a few inches away from his lap. His dad looks tired, and Stiles turns the TV off to greet him.

 

“Hey, Dad.”

 

“Hey, kiddo. How’ve you been holding up?”

 

Stiles smirks a little. “I feel like I should be asking you that question.”

 

The Sheriff laughs tiredly and drops his keys on the front hall table, shrugging off his jacket. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pudding cup from the fridge. Stiles promptly snatches it from his hand and replaces it with a banana. 

 

“Stiles.” his dad complains, looking despairingly at the banana. “C’mon, it’s been a long day.” Stiles grins cheerfully and shakes his head no. The Sheriff sighs, and opens the banana.

 

“You’re killing me here, kid.” 

 

Stiles flinches, and fights to keep the smile on his face. He knows his dad didn’t mean it, but it hits a little too close to home for him to just brush it off. The Sheriff doesn’t even notice, just eats his banana with a sour look on his face. After he finishes, he throws the peel in the trash and walks towards the stairs. 

 

“I’m going to head to bed, son. Don’t stay up too late.”

 

Stiles nods, and as soon as his dad is up the stairs his smile drops.

 

His dad hadn't mean it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. 


End file.
